The Moon and the Bumblebee
by Shukuen
Summary: A Card Captor Sakura and Harry Potter OneShot Crossover CCSHP Xover. Albus Dumbledore was looking over next year's student roster when an old friend stops by. Set before The Philosopher Stone.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP. I am merely borrowing their works for the moment.

**The Moon and the Bumblebee**  
A CCS/HP One-shot by Shukuen

_1990, Somewhere in Scotland_

The castle stood, hiding in the rolling green hills of Scotland. High above, the crescent moon glowed brightly, illuminating the grand structure with its ethereal light. To the untrained eye, the castle appeared to be in ruin, and what few lights that shone out of its worn, broken windows were attributed to adventurous campers lurking in the old ruin.

However, to the magical eye, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a symbol of power. For the hundreds of students within her walls, it was a beacon of light.

And hope.

Albus Dumbledore quietly worked, sparing cursory glances at a large tome before jotting a line across a yellow parchment. His quill scratched noisily in the room, joined by the soft crackling of the evening fire and the quiet snores of the portraits hanging around him. Perched beside him was his faithful friend, Fawkes. The phoenix's brilliant, fiery feathers were tinted with grey edges, betraying the mystic bird's old age. Fawkes trilled softly, catching the old man's attention from his work.

"Yes, Fawkes," Dumbledore smiled as he placed his quill down. "Perhaps it _is_ time to let these old bones rest."

The phoenix trilled again in agreement, fluttering off its perch to sit on the old man's shoulder. Dumbledore briefly laughed, stroking his old friend's beak.

"Tis a beautiful night, isn't it, Fawkes?" he said, quietly admiring the moon. The phoenix nodded, giving off its own approximation of a smile.

Dumbledore smiled; a humorous twinkling in his eye. "Don't you suppose so, my old friend?" he asked, questioning a shadow that any could swear wasn't there a moment ago.

A childish laughter answered him as a young boy stepped from his hiding place. He appeared no older then ten and was dressed in a long, flowing robe, decorated with oriented design. In his hand was a long, golden staff, nearly twice his height. Its top adorned with a sun over a crescent moon. The boy smiled impishly, eyes shining with amusement behind his glasses.

"It's good to see you once again, Clow," Dumbledore chuckled, matching the boy's amused smile as he held out a bowl. "Lemon drop?"

"Thank you," the boy politely accepted a piece, popping the offered candy into his mouth. "And please, these days, I go by Eriol Hirazigawa." Eriol smiled as the phoenix fluttered in front of him, trilling in excitement. "And it's good to see you too, Fawkes."

The two shared another laugh, appearing to the entire world as two old friends catching up after a long absence. Never an odder sight could have graced the grounds of Hogwarts. One was Albus Dumbledore, considered one of, if not _the_ most powerful wizard in all of Europe. The other, Eriol Hirazigawa, appeared to be nothing more then an innocent child who had stumbled into the older man's office.

Very few knew the truth; that behind the façade of a child lurked the reincarnated soul of Clow Reed, the most powerful sorcerer of both western and oriental magic.

"So what brings you here to Scotland," Dumbledore asked; his features sobering. "No problems with your business in Japan, I hope?"

Eriol shook his head, staring wistfully out the window. "No problem at all. My cute little heir was more then could hope her to be," he chuckled. "In fact, she's already surpassed me when I was at my full power."

Dumbledore nodded; feeling humbled by Eriol's words. _So much power in one so young,_ he wondered, gazing evenly at his old friend.

"Don't worry. Unlike me, she can control her gift," Eriol answered as if reading Dumbledore's mind; his features becoming serious. "I would not allow anyone to suffer as I did."

A smile returned to Dumbledore's face, as if the tense moment had never passed. The two friends continued to chatter into the night, remembering the good times that passed.

And pondering the times to come.

**Author's Notes:** The title is a play off Dumbledore's name and Eriol's name in the dubbing. Blame this on reading one-too-many bad Harry Potter crossovers. This is mostly a one-shot, but might get expanded one day if the muse demands it.


End file.
